This invention relates to rotating electric machinery. More specifically, it relates to an interface between a shaft and a substrate having heat generating diodes thereon for improving heat dissipation.
The present trend in generator design, particularly for airborne applications, is to require greater output power ratings while reducing the weight and volume of the generator. Due to these trends, the operation of a generator will create additional heat which must be dissipated to maintain an internal operating temperature which is conducive to performance and reliability. At the same time, the decrease in available weight and volume increases the difficulty of heat dissipation.
A generator having improved heat conduction paths for increasing the dissipation of heat from power generating components, therefore, is needed.